1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging device and an imaging method. Specifically, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging device and an imaging method that form object images which pass through different regions of a single imaging optical system on imaging elements and acquire an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a bright optical source such as the sun is included in an object, when the light of the optical source is reflected in an imaging optical system or on the surface of an imaging element and an image of the reflected light is formed on the imaging element, a ghost image may be caused in a taken image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-228181 discloses a configuration in which imaging is performed twice by mutually different F values by changing the opening size of a diaphragm in an imaging optical system and ghost detection is performed from the difference between two images.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-054206 discloses a configuration in which imaging is performed in a focus position and a defocus position by moving a focus lens and ghost detection is performed from the difference between the focus image and the defocus image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-091865 discloses a configuration in which an apparatus that acquires an image with an enlarged depth of field by performing image processing on a taken image has a mechanism to rotate a wavefront conversion element in a surface orthogonal to the optical axis of an optical system and ghost elimination is performed by performing addition/subtraction computation processing on two images acquired at the time of rotating the wavefront conversion element at rotation angles of 0 degrees and 180 degrees.